Help Me Out
by djlee6
Summary: A KuriSari request. Chrona asks Blair to help her out with Kid. Threesome. Oneshot.


a KuriSari request

FEMchrona...threeway

enjoy!

ooooooo

Blair was in the kitchen painting her nails. She was supposed to be doing dishes, but why bother when you have magick to do it for you? And so there she was, painting her long nails purple (because purple is uber sweet).

Of course a knock at the door interupted her pumpkin song.

"Come in~!" She sang cheerfully, continuing to paint her nails.

"H-hello, Blair,"

The cat looked up and saw Chrona. "Oh, hey, cutie~!" She greeted happily before pouting. "Oh...you're here to see Maka, aren't you?" Blair liked Maka, but the little blonde just didn't like the cat to have any fun.

"Um, no, I came to see you," Chrona said. The pinkette looked about nervously. "Are...you alone?"

"Yep~! Come on and sit down! Keep me company!"

Chrona smiled weakly and seated herself next to the cat, figetting. "A-actually...I came to a-ask you s-something..." The pinkette was focusing her gaze on the table, unable to handle Blair's reaction.

"Oh?" Blair asked, curious. She was blowing on her nails now.

"Y-yes...Um...You do know that...Kid-kun and I are...um..."

"Dating?"

"Yes, and...well, I love him but...I think he's..." The pinkette paused, trying to find the word. "...bored?"

Blair leaned over the table, looking at Chrona with a concerned expression. "What do you mean?"

Chrona sighed. "I know Kid-kun cares about me, but I feel like I'm boring him. That's why I was wondering...if you'd help me?"

"Chrona, I'd love to help a young couple in need!" Blair said, excited. She may be unreliable at times, but her heart was always in the right place. "Just tell me what to do!"

Chrona looked up from the table, blushing. "W-well...I overheard something when Soul and Black Star were talking in the halls a couple weeks ago...It sounded like something Kid might like. I mean...it seemed like a good idea if the other boys fawned all over it..."

"What were they talking about?" Blair's smile faded and she was overcome with interest.

"Something called a threeway...I had to look it up online."

Blair's eyes went wide. Oh...

"Apparently," Chrona went on, oblivious to Blair's reaction. "It's sex with usually two women and one man or two men and one woman. I thought that maybe Kid would like that..."

Blair blushed, excited but cautious. She found Kid to be cute, and the idea of doing the nasty with him and Chrona sounded like a hell lotta fun, but Blair was pretty sure that Chrona was still a bit inexperienced and that this wasn't the sort of thing the cat should encourage, at least with the pinkette. "Have you and Kid ever...had sex, Chrona?"

Chrona nodded, blushing. "Yes, and it's...I think it's amazing and Kid...seems to enjoy it a lot."

"So why do you think he's bored?"

Chrona frowned. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just...Kid isn't acting like himself. He isn't fixing my hair's assymmetry or talking as much...I just feel like I'm loosing him and I don't want to." Chrona was tearing up now, making Blair panic.

"Oh, don't cry, Chrona! I'll help you!"

"You...you will?"

"Of course!" The cat jumped from the table, excited again. "Let's go get Kid! Just fallow my lead, kay?"

The pinkette smiled and jumped to attention. "Okay!"

oooo

Kid sighed as he flipped through the channels lazily. He had gotten back from seeing his father at the Academy a while ago and had been looking forward to finally be able to spend some time with his beloved Chrona, only to find a simple note:

Kid-

Went out to visit Blair. Be home in a little while.

-Chrona xo

Kid frowned thinking about it. He never thought that Chrona was friends with Blair-not close friends, anyway-so why on earth would she go see the vulgaric cat?

The young shimigami shut off the tv to pout in silence. He hadn't been paying much attention to Chrona lately, and he felt terrible. He was sure the witch noticed it, and it ate up at him to think of her feeling neglected. He had just been so wound up lately with his missions. They wore him out to the point where all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep it all off. Even though he should be tending to Chrona...at least enough to cuddle. He hated leaving her feeling ignored.

And he had intended to make it up to her tonight...but she wasn't home.

She must have finally gotten bored with him.

"Kid, I'm home!"

Chrona! Kid jolted and stood to greet her, beaming, but suddenly frowned when he saw Blair standing with her.

Damn cat.

Kid just gave a small smile and went to pull Chrona into a hug. "Welcome home. How was your day?"

Chrona smiled. "Fine. How was your meeting?"

Kid sighed. "It went alright. Are you girls having fun?" He forced it to sound like a light tease, rather than showing how upset he was that Chrona brought over company when all he wanted was to be alone with her.

Chrona blushed. "W-well actually...I wanted to talk to you..."

Kid became concerned at this. Was she going to break up with him? "Talk about what?"

"I...I've noticed you acting different and...I...I wanted to get you...back to normal,"

Kid frowned, confused. "I don't understand," He admitted, mumbling.

Chrona blushed darker. "Blair...she offered to help."

Kid eyed the cat with suspicion. What in the hell was going on. "Help with what? Us?"

Blair smiled excitedly. "Chrona asked if I wanted to be in a threeway with you two~!"

Kid's eyes bugged open. "What?" His face was red now.

Chrona nodded. "I heard Soul and Black Star talking a while ago and...it sounded like a good idea..."

Kid rolled his eyes at that. "Chrona, just because you hear something doesn't mean you should try it! We don't need to do something like that! Our relationship is fine!"

Blair strolled to stand behind Kid, a wicked smirk on her face. "Oh, come on~! Are you going to stand there and tell me that you aren't going to accept a gift from your loving and devoted girlfriend~?" She leaned close to whisper in his ear. "You know, most guys would love this type of thing~..."

Kid swallowed nervously, blushing. He kept his eyes on Chrona, who was biting her lip and blushing. The idea did sound appealing but he didn't want Chrona to do something like this just because she wanted to make him happy.

He eyed her, full of concern and held back his growing lust. "Chrona, are you sure?"

Before she could answer, Blair pulled his hands behind his back. "Chrona~...now or never~."

Chrona smiled and blushed, moving close to Kid and unbottoning his shirt.

The shinigami turned red. "Ch-Chrona! What are you doing?"

Chrona just smiled and kissed him as she trailed her hands lightly over his chest and shoulders. He kissed back eagerly, nipping at her lower lip, making her shudder before she pulled back to unbutton his pants and push them down, revealing his growing erection through his boxers. The pinkette dropped to her knees and teased her boyfriend through the fabric. He gasped and Blair smiled, taking the oppritunity to lick and nibble on Kid's neck and ear lobe, taking her free hand through his hair.

Kid's eyes rolled back into his head at the dual sensations of Chrona's hands and Blair's mouth. He held back a groan, his cock now hard. Chrona licked her lips eagerly and pulled down the boxers. She took the member in her hand and licked the head in quick laps before licking the entire underside of his cock. Kid moaned,  
>making Blair smile.<p>

"Wow, Chrona, I didn't know you were so good with your mouth," She praised. The cat gripped Kid's hair roughly, tugging it to the side. "Such a damn lucky reaper..."  
>She bit his neck gently, making Kid hiss.<p>

Chrona barely heard a word of what Blair had said. All that processed was that the words were encouraging. The witch busied herself by taking Kid in her mouth, sucking hard and bobbing her head. Kid moaned and panted. He loved when Chrona got swept up like this. He only wished he could watch and enjoy it like he usually did, but Blair was teasing him enough that he was too overwhelmed to focus his gaze on anything.

Blair let go of his hair and pulled his jacket and shirt off, leaving Kid naked now. She hummed with a smile on her face and felt his smooth skin. The cat had heard of shinigami skin, but this was the first time she had ever been able to enjoy it. She began to tease and tweek his nipples, making him arch slightly into her touch. She smiled. She was so glad that she said yes to Chrona...

"Chrona," Blair said, the pinkette looking up as she continued to suck on Kid's cock. "Kid shouldn't be the only one naked."

Chrona pulled back from Kid, earning a frustrated growl. The witch did her best to ignore it and unzipped her dress, letting it pool to the floor. She blushed, seeing both Kid and Blair watch her. Chrona normally wouldn't be able to handle doing something like this, but she was so eager she didn't hesitate to follow Blair's instructions. "Sh-should I...take my other stuff off?" She asked Blair, blushing.

"Yep," Blair grinned. "Completely naked...so we can get started." Chrona nodded and unhooked her bra before sliding her panites down her legs. "Good...Now hold him." Blair handed Kid over to the witch, who smiled softly and held Kid in her grasp, gripping his wrists in one hand.

Kid could have fought back under normal conditions. But in his dazed state, her strength was too much for him to just shrug off.

Chrona looked over Kid's shoulder and saw Blair strip down. She had seen her naked before, but thinking that this body would soon be in a tangled mess of limbs soon made her see it in a whole new light.

Blair grabbed the bag she had set against the wall and pulled out something that glimmered in the light. "Now we have to put him on the bed." The two grabbed the shingami and led him to a nearby room, tossing him onto the bed, one on either side of him.

Kid looked at them curiosuly as they held his wrists to the metal head board. Blair tossed something to Chrona and the pinkette quickly grabbed it and used it to hold Kid's hand in place. As soon as they were done, Kid blushed darkly as he realized what they were: handcuffs. He was no handcuffed to a bed with a major hard on...  
>with two young women looking at him with lustful smiles on their faces.<p>

He was unsure whether to be excited or terrified.

The two girls looked at eachother and Blair cocked her head towards Kid, Chrona nodding eagerly in response. The pinkette moved onto the bed and straddled him,  
>hovering above his erection. Kid nearly groaned as the heat from her pussy seemed to caress his cock, taunting him.<p>

"Ah, Chrona~!" He bucked up, but Chrona's quick reflexes helped her to hold down his hips before he plunged into her. Still, it didn't prevent the head of his cock from brushing along her entrance, making her shiver in delight and let out a breathy moan.

Blair climbed onto the bed behind Chrona and kneeled. She placed her hands on the pinkette's hips and gave her a shove downwards to show that she wanted to get started. Chrona just nodded, blushing darkly and slowly sank herself onto her lover's cock, making Kid groan. Chrona gasped and buried him in her completely, loving the sensation of him filling her up. The witch began to slide herself up and down Kid's cock slowly, moaning. In his seated position, Kid was able to see both Chrona and Blair's reactions; Chrona's eyes were glazed in pleasure and Blair was biting her lip in excitement. Eventually the cat reached around to tease Chrona's clit, making the witch grind down on Kid's cock hard. Kid growled and bucked up, driving Chrona to further insanity. The pinkette released Kid's hips and reached behind her to hold onto Blair. She clutched onto the seductive cat's hips as Blair continued to rub and tease Chrona's clit. Kid's eyes were glued to the action. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Chrona would allow herself to be touched by another woman.

Not that Chrona was a homophobe. It's just that she had hardly experienced anything with another human being. And now here she was, allowing Blair to touch her as she rode his cock.

He so had to shove this in Soul's face later.

The shingami had never been so turned on be Chrona in his life. And it wasn't that he was aroused by girl on girl situations or that he thought Blair was hott or something like that. It was that Chrona, the shy witch, had taken the initiative to try and do something he'd enjoy because she loved him.

Sappy, but a huge turn on for him.

Chrona was gasping and panting as she rocked against him faster, riding him hard. "Oh, yes~!"

Kid looked up to see her expression just in time to see Blair lick along Chrona's neck in one swipe before mumering something in her ear. Kid didn't catch it but Chrona nodded, making Blair back up and pull Chrona backwards. Kid gasped at the sight. He knew Chrona was flexible but damnitt!

His lover was bent completely, still riding his cock as she arched her back. Blair held the pinkette's head at her own entance and purred in excitement as Chrona began to lick Blair's pussy, diving her tounge into the purple-haired young woman. Blair gasped and clutched onto Chrona's hair, rolling her hips into Chrona's mouth. Kid's eyes went wide at this and he lost it, bucking up into her harder and faster, growling. Chrona was gasping, panting and shuddering as she tounge-fucked Blair and rode Kid with vigor.

It wasn't long before Kid came hard, filling her up as he yelled out her name. Chrona came with a scream, still forcing herself to lick Blair's clit and oll her hips to keep the other two satisfied. It was working well as Blair squeeled and came all over Chrona's face.

The three panted heavily as they basked in the afterglow. Blair fell back, nearly falling off the end of the bed. Chrona pulled herself from Kid's cock and uncuffed him before rolling onto her back to lay beside him. Kid caught his breath and looked down as his pink haired love, finding it hard to fully calm down with the sight of cum all over her face and pussy.

Damnitt, he loved her.

ooooooooo

lol took a while!

first attempt writing a two girl one man threesome so hope i didn't disappoint!

plz review! 


End file.
